


sickness and health

by softestsuga



Series: Scotch, Guns and Blood [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Apologies, Bottom Louis, By HolyHoranTwerks, Cupcakes, Daddy Kink, Flowers, Fluff, Harry can’t stop complimenting Louis, Harry has a cold, Louis is like a housewife, Love, M/M, Not in sex, Overstimulation, Overuse of pet names, Riding, Rimming, Shower Sex, Smut, Top Harry, Twink Louis, Wall Sex, mentions of subspace, slight fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestsuga/pseuds/softestsuga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets ill and refuses to admit it; Louis just wants to take care of his daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sickness and health

_Achoo!_ “Fuck.” Harry sniffled, wiping at his nose. It was red and sore from him constantly wiping it and blowing into the kitchen roll which was not very soft on his nose. Harry heard steps and he couldn’t help but groan.

Don’t get him wrong, seeing Louis was just what he needed, and he was very light on his feet, but even someone as dainty as Louis made steps that made his head spin and caused him to feel light headed.

“H? You okay daddy?” His soft angelic voice asked from the doorway. Head leaning against the oak doorframe he looked at his husband, eyes blue and sympathetic, conveying sadness as he watched his lover.

He nodded smiling as best he could, “’Course! I’m peachy. Don’t worry about me… me…” _Achoo!_ “—love. I’m perfectly fine.”

The pixie sized boy frowned. “Haz…”

“Seriously! Baby! I’m fine.” He demanded. _Hate feeling weak_ Harry thought bitterly. There was no reason behind it, he was just a very prideful person, and he couldn’t help it.

“But, daddy I know you’re sick, it’s okay. I just wanna take care of you.” He kept the frown on his beautiful face, honestly the sad look didn’t suit him at all.

Harry’s face hardened, “Louis, stop. Go downstairs and do something useful.” He snapped as he pressed a cold hand to his hot forehead. _Yeah, I’m definitely ill._ He thought.

Louis looked confused for a second before he hid it behind a cold mask of hurt. “I see.” He snipped before practically jogging down the hall.

Groaning Harry sat up in bed. “Why did I do that?” He asked pulling his hair. “I’m sorry princess.” He whispered, knowing full well Louis couldn’t hear him. _I want you to take care of me_. He wanted to scream out but he kept quiet. Instead deciding that a shower might make him feel better.

 _I love you_ He stopped himself from screaming.

-

When Louis heard the shower turn on just after he’d taken some ingredients out to make a nice homemade chicken soup he allowed himself to get a little teary-eyed. “Should leave ‘im alone. Let ‘im work it out on ‘is own.” He mumbled angrily as he put the pot on the stove. “Its fine, I’ll get him this chicken noodle soup ‘n then leave him alone. It’s what he wants.” He told himself. Of course Harry was the more dominant one, and it was always Louis being taken care of, but he knew Harry was only human, he knew he would get sick; and he’d like to be there to help him.

 

_Not what Harry wants._

He had the stock ready within minutes and was finishing up on the seasonings. He had the chicken and vegetables already in the pot and sprinkled in some more salt. The noodles had already been in there softening and he smiled as he started scraping any impurities out of the stock as it all cooked together.

Wiping his eyes he started to set up a nice bed tray for his daddy. He placed a cloth down on one of the small tables and poured Harry a mug of coffee as well as a small glass of orange juice. He went out into the garden and took his clippers as he looked around the rose bushes. He took a beautiful red rose as well as some lavender clippings and put them all in a tall glass, the lavender filling the sides and bottom making the crimson rose look almost _powerful_.

He took a bowl just a second before he heard the shower turn off. He quickly filled it up with soup and steadied it. He took some bread and popped it in the toaster, taking out some butter from the fridge and a knife from the drawer. He didn’t let the toast go too crispy because he wanted it to still be nice and soft so he only let it slightly brown before taking it out and buttering it thinly.

Practically running up the stairs with the tray he set it on the bed with a small note that simply said; **“I’m sorry – Lou xo”** Written in his loopy scrawl.

The small boy left a napkin next to the tray as he heard the bathroom door start to open. He saw Harry, head down wiping at his hair mumbling something he couldn’t hear at all. Just as Harry looked up Louis had already gone. The only evidence showing he had been there was the door closing softly and the tray on the bed.

Stunned he surveyed the tray and he couldn’t help but whimper lightly. His precious kitten had gone and made him a nice breakfast, plucked his favourite rose and written an apology note even after he’d snapped at him.

“Why the… oh for the love of…” Harry stammered. He _hated_ knowing he was in the wrong. “My lovely Lou bear.” Harry whimpered. The lanky male could picture Louis downstairs, rushing around whilst trying not to cry as he prepared this all. As he sat down to eat, scoffing the food down moaning at the taste. Fuck Louis was an amazing cook. His pretty little housewife. Louis definitely did not deserve all the shit Harry’s ‘job’ has put them through.

Or more, what it’s put Louis through.

The boy had been attacked, vandalized, robbed, threatened and was even kidnapped once! Of course, of fucking course, Harry had gotten revenge. He put the attackers in the morgue, the robbers were arrested after being beaten and all of Louis’ possession’s had been returned to him. The ones who had tried to vandalise Louis’ things had only done minor things like scratching his car, dropping coffee on his favourite clothes in public, slashing his tyres… those types of things. But they still all had their arms and legs broken. The kidnappers had been a completely different story that definitely would take some time explaining, but let’s just say it didn’t end well for them.

Funnily enough the night he’d gotten Louis back (of course he’d get him back) had been the same night he proposed.

Harry snapped out of his daydreaming of their topsy-turvy past and sipped some of his coffee. The hot drink soothed his head and helped him feel a little more rejuvenated, but the orange juice made his throat nice and cool and helped to keep halfway through too hot and too cold.

He was putting the tray down on the floor when the door knocked three times. Once slowly, a pause, two sharp knocks. It was like Louis’ way of warning Harry he was coming in, (a ‘code’ they’d made up for if they were either in danger or arguing).

“I uhm, I forgot your tablets. It’s just some cold and flu capsules but they’ve got painkillers for your throat, muscles and head and um, well I don’t know what else ‘cause you were the one that bought ‘em but, yeah. Only thing we’ve got. Sorry.” He placed them down, not once looking into Harry’s eyes.

“Stop.” Harry said quietly. Closing his eyes.

“I know you told me not to bother but, I don’t want you sick ‘nd I just wanted… I don’t—I’m sorry.”

“Apologising, not stop trying to take care of me.” He finished.

“And I know ‘m probably annoying you but—Oh.” _Such a pretty blush_ Don’t let your mind wander _But he’s so pretty_. The small conversation in his head ended when Louis sat next to him on the bed.

Harry pulled him closer and pecked his nose. “I, am such, a dick.” He mumbled in between kissing his cheeks and nose.

“Basically yeah.” Louis shrugged nonchalantly.

Raising his eyebrow Harry scoffed, “Shut up. You’re supposed to be, you know, nice to me. Especially when I’m ill.” He feigned hurt, “What kind of husband are you.” It wasn’t meant literally, nor as a question. Which is why he giggled lightly at Louis’ response.

“Oh, the worst, the absolute _worst_! How could you ever say ‘I do’ to me? I’m practically a monster!” He gasped, “I’ll be calling the divorce lawyers tomorrow, save you from the pain, I, the worst husband, has been causing you.”

“Agreed.” Harry smiled, he put his hands around his waist and pulled Louis tight against him, “But on a serious note darling, if you ever did that, I don’t know what I’d do.” Harry nosed Louis’ neck, “Who will be here to keep me sane? Who’d be there to take care of me, who would be my little spoon? Who would be my little diamond? Who would be my husband? My loyal little housewife. How could I ever cope without you?”

Louis looked up at him once he pulled back, “I don’t think I compliment you enough my love. You’re always here being such a fine gentleman and calling me things like precious, pumpkin, baby, diamond, kitten, princess… and _I_ call _you_ lanky prick.”

“Yeah but you kind of had a reason to, I’d gotten blood on your new carpet, after you’d spent hours scrubbing the blood out of them from last time. So I deserved that one.”

“Fuck yeah you did. ‘M still really annoyed about that.”

The smile on his face gave it away, “Sure you are, now lay in bed, I’m going to attempt to make you breakfast.”

“Does it even count as breakfast in bed? It’s gone midday, I’m fully clothed, washed and wide awake, I’ve cleaned downstairs already… so I don’t know if it—“

Harry put his hand over all of Louis’ face. “Shh, don’t spoil it.” He grinned before rushing downstairs.

Louis propped his feet up on a cushion and turned the TV on. The only time he got to relax was when Harry was out doing something concerning his job. So it was hard to find full days when they could sit down and relax together. But when they did come, of course, they had to make the most of it. _Multiple rounds of sex did not count though._

Within about an hour and a half of Louis watching American Horror Story he began to wonder what was taking Harry so long. As soon as he heard the front door click shut, instantly he knew that Harry had gone out to get something instead of home making it.

It wasn’t that he was lazy, but the last time they ate something Harry made they both had food poisoning for about a week after. _Chicken goes pink when it’s cooked!_ Harry had insisted and Louis was ready to smack him silly. Even children know that if chicken is pink, it needs to be cooked some more.

Heavy footsteps sounded throughout their home and Louis looked to see Harry a plate with two cupcakes on it. “Okay well, as you can see I didn’t cook nothing. But I went to the effort of taking a half our drive out to your favourite café so, love me.”

“Already do handsome.” Louis pecked his lips. “You feeling better?”

“Popped a few of them capsules you gave me just before I went out. Helped within about 20 minutes.” Harry nodded, “Think it’s just a slight cold, a few days of staying at home with warm cuddles and a lot more of those tablets and I should be just fine.”

Louis nodded, “I agree about a million percent.”

“Got cupcakes because I guess they aren’t really breakfast. And as you pointed out its gone breakfast time.” Harry shrugged looking at Louis. The smaller boy took the red velvet cupcake and Harry whined.

“I wanted that one.” He pouted looking at the rainbow sprinkle one with distaste. “You’re a flaming homosexual so I thought the rainbow one would stick out to you.”

“But you know red velvet is my favourite.”

“Was the last one they had,” He made a face, “Was hoping you’d forget it was your favourite.”

Louis side-eyed him as he licked a long stripe across it as Harry tried to snatch it out of his hands. “Mine.”

Harry raised an eyebrow, “Baby, I’ve had my tongue-slash-mouth both on and in places of you that nobody but I have been near. So you licking a cupcake really isn’t gonna stop me doing this.” He said as he took a knife and cut the cupcake in half, shovelling his half (it was basically only a quarter since he wanted Louis to have most of it, but he still thought he deserved some) into his pie-hole.

Pouting Louis ate some of his. “Cut a bit off the rainbow one then. Fair trade right?” Harry nodded handing Louis’ half (and actual half) over to him. “And speaking of tongues being in places,” Louis trailed off suggestively. “If you’ve got a cold then we need to get you warm don’t we?” He smiled sitting in Harry’s lap, rutting slowly, “And I know something that could heat you right up.”

“Is it a nice hot bath?”

“Could be, if I’m sitting in your lap riding your dick that is.”

“Go run the water.” Harry kissed him slowly, “You know how to do that bubble bath, candle shit.”

“Eugh, fine,” He said, hopping off of Harry’s lap and Harry smacked his arse, Louis moaned softly and gasped. “Yes daddy!” He corrected himself, scurrying off into the bathroom.

-

“You always look so gorgeous when you’re about ta’ cum.” Harry mumbles thoughtfully as Louis rolls his hips into him. They were taking it slow, just letting each other really warm up to the sensual feeling.

They’d been at it for almost an hour, constantly adding more hot water so they kept things _steamy_ and although they’d started pruning they didn’t care. All Louis cared about was the giant dick in his arse as he slowly ground down against Harry’s thighs.

“You’re so desperate my little princess, just wanna cum don’t you?” He stroked Louis’ back when he felt the boy trying to move that little bit faster. “We go at my pace baby, even when you’re riding me, it’s my way.” Oh how true it was.

Even if Louis was riding Harry, going at his pace, Harry kept a hand either on his thigh or his side, pinching whenever he either wanted Louis to speed up or slow down.

“I know but I just, my legs are really sore.” He frowned and Harry wrapped his arms around him, pulling them both up and out of bed was hard enough, but in the bath it cause Harry to slip and fall into the wall, dropping Louis down on his cock as they were both stood. “Oh my fucking—"

Harry placed his hand over Louis’ mouth, “Silence petal.” He grinned, pinning Louis up against the wall as he started going rougher and more powerful. Every other thrust Harry did he made sure to jerk them in a slightly different way, either going deeper, not deep enough, circling his hips as he pulled back or just intensifying them so much so that Louis had his knees up by his ears and his head thrown right back.

Under no circumstance was that a safe position, at any moment either one of them could have fallen and been seriously hurt, but honestly, when there’s a sweet little arse wrapped around you, or a nice thick cock sliding inside of you, you don’t really have much regard for anything else. Especially when your lover is the one making you feel so, _so_ lost in yourself. To the point where even breathing becomes a chore.

“Daddy, can’t help it—“

“Yes you can. And you fucking will you slut.”

Harry pounded even harder and Louis thought it was like torture. “Need to. Please!”

His husband sighed but nodded, “Was hoping we could cum together, thought you’d be a good boy for me and wait, but okay then baby, you have my permission.” _How very dare him._

Although Louis knew Harry was saying that just so Louis would do exactly what he did, he could never regret it. Louis wrapped his hand around the base of his member so his ability to cum was cut off, “No, no, no. I’ll wait daddy, just—fuck please.” His voice raised in pitch as he moaned.

“Sounds like you’re singing.” Harry mumbled into his ear, “Like I’ve said before, and am going to say until I physically can’t. You have the prettiest moans.”

“Uh, fuck me harder daddy, pound into my slut hole quicker.”

“Oh how filthy you are princess,” Harry mused, “Not how a princess behaves, are you daddy’s princess or daddy’s little slut?”

“Both. Both! _Both!_ Your slutty princess daddy.” Louis rambled.

“Excellent answer. A-plus darling.” Harry beamed, licking at his neck, “Now for your, mm, gold star.” He paused as he felt himself shake with his nearing orgasm.

“Give it to me daddy.” Louis moaned in is ear, licking the lobe and nibbling on his neck lightly.

Harry was surprised that he didn’t drop him.

“Mm yes Lou.” Harry bucked his hips, pushing Louis further into the wall as he came deep inside of him, rutting until Louis’ hole was dripping into the now ruined bath water. “Look at you, gaping open like a girl.” Harry patted him as he pulled out. Bending down as he admired _his_ work. Harry may not be able to draw a masterpiece picture or paint like Michelangelo, but Louis’ body was a work of art, sculpted all by Harry.

Louis blushed, “Don’t look, ‘s embarrassing.” He put his hands under himself trying to hide his used hole.

“Baby, I love your hole like this, all wrecked… all used, all because of _me._ ” Harry licked at his rim and gently laughed as Louis shuddered. “Got the prettiest looking arse baby. All red and puffy. So perfect.” Humming against Louis’ most tender skin, Harry nosed against his crack and licked rougher at his rim, licking his cum out and cleaning his messy cunt.

“Daddy stop, too sensitive.”

“Good.” Harry said shortly before diving back in, eating the rest of his meal.

Shaking more violently now Louis looked down, “S—Seriously H, too much.”

Pushing his limits even further, Harry slipped the tip of his index finger inside the boy. “How’s that?”

“No! Too much… can’t—“

“Cum for me Lou.” Sobbing as he did, Louis let himself fall weak and succumb to his orgasm. He had never been able to work well with over-stimulation. The maximum Harry had been able to get out of him was three, and it ended with Louis going into a deep subspace that took a lot more coaxing then Harry would of liked to get him out of the dreamy state. “Amazing.”

Louis fell limp against Harry as soon as the man had his arms around his waist. “Mm, bed.”

“Honey it’s only just gone two. Or would you like a little nap and I’ll wake you a bit later?”

“Mm, sleep, up later… make you dinner, things t’ do.” He listed quietly and Harry understood completely, the taller lad pulled the plug out of the bath and carried Louis to bed. He gently laid his princess down on the bed after wrapping him up in a towel. He dried Louis off and took some loose joggers, sliding them on Louis’ legs and over his waist.

Harry saw how Louis completely melted into the soft mattress and he cooed, completely in awe of his smaller husband. “I love you my little dove.” He whispered against his hair, kissing his cheek and tucking him into bed.

“Ngh, you, uhm, too.” Louis mumbled, face burying into the fluffy pillows, wet hair dampening them considerably.

Harry giggled – though if someone were to hear and call him on it he would deny it right until the day he died – and practically frolicked (again, would never admit it) down the hallway. Murders and danger aside, he had an amazing life. As long as his sleeping angel was always with him, then he guesses he could stay sane.

Before Louis, Harry never even entertained the idea of settling down, at least not this early in his life.

He was sure, marriage and kids could wait until he was at least thirty, and no sooner.

But when he met the stumbling cutie that was Louis fucking Tomlinson, all he wanted was to get a wedding band right on his finger and get him pregnant. (It wasn’t possible, but Harry wishes men could get pregnant, he knew Louis would be so pretty all full of his baby.)

And even though Harry still felt a little ill, he knew his little housewife would take care of him. The way a husband should.

_With love, cuddles and maybe a little bit of sex._


End file.
